Mission: Snape/Opera/Santa Clause/Brooklyn/SPANDEX
by SnowBirdie
Summary: BEWARE THE SPANDEX!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is all I need to say in the disclaimber. No one reads these  
anyway. La di da. You smell like a fish. I am bored. I dont like Harry Potter. I think Ron could be hot.  
I think Hermione is a stuck up. I think that the twins are abnoctious. I cant spell! But no one will care   
because no one ever reads the disclaimer. I am a genius, they call me the genius. I am very self absorbed.  
Here is my story because I know that no one is reading this! He he he!  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking down the stairs one day to go to lunch, when all of a sudden........ Ron jumps down from  
  
the ceiling by jumpercables.  
  
Ron: HARRY HERMIONE! Thank goodness that I found you! The FBI need you now!  
  
Harry: Ron, we dont work for the FBI.  
  
Hermione: Your wrong Harry. I know that if we set our minds to it, we can do ANYTHING!  
  
Ron: So, Harry, are you in?  
  
Harry: sure. But Ron, we dont know what our mission is, or whatever.  
  
Hermione: Wrong again Harry.  
  
Harry: Would you shut up Hermione!  
  
Hermione: We have to save the Brooklyn Bridge from total elimination!  
  
Harry: The Brooklyn Bridge. The Brooklyn Bridge in Brooklyn.  
  
Hermione: Boy, you sure are one smart cookie!  
  
Ron: Lets move!  
  
***************************************Mission Impossible music******************************************************************  
  
Ron: Boss, we're here!  
  
Fred: Excellent.  
  
Harry: FRED! YOU ARE IN ON THIS TOO!  
  
George: Who did you expect? McGonall?   
  
Harry: well. no, but NOT you guys!  
  
George: Now, the Brooklyn Bridge is in Brooklyn.  
  
H,H&R: Got it!  
  
Fred: We need you to go and stop Snape from stealing it.  
  
Harry: WHAT THE HELL DOES SNAPE WANT WITH THE BROOKLYN BRIDGE!?  
  
George: we dont know.  
  
Harry: Ok. So, what do we have to do?  
  
Fred: you three have to come up with a plan to get Snape away from the Brooklyn Bridge and to the Sears Tower.  
  
Harry: Why does he need to be at the sears tower?  
  
George: For a suprise party you dolt!  
  
Harry: oh.  
  
Fred: Then, we attack him from behind and ship him off to the Statue of Liberty where he will sing the national anthem at a Cubs game.  
  
Harry: Why cant some one in America so this!?  
  
George: Because we need to find out if Santa Clause is REAL or not!  
  
*Ron and Hermione look determined while Harry lookes like he doesnt understand what his bosses are talking about.*  
  
Fred: Go now! Here are some helpful clues on where to find the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
*Harry opens folded paper*  
The Brooklyn Bridge is in Brooklyn.  
  
Ron: Thanks guys! I think I might know where to start looking!  
  
Harry: In Brooklyn??  
  
Ron: NO! In Toronto! Why would we look in Brooklyn for the Brooklyn Bridge! That is exactly what they WANT you to think.  
  
Hermione: It's perfect!  
  
*Harry still looks confused*  
  
Fred: Go my children!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mission Impossible Music~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry: Well, we are in Toronto, now where?  
  
Ron: Now we go to Brooklyn.  
  
Harry: WHAT! But, I thought you said that the Brooklyn Bridge was in Toronto!  
  
Hermione: What! Why would we think something stupid like that! Harry, are you on something?  
  
*Fly to Brooklyn*  
  
Hermione: LOOK! There it is!  
  
Harry: Yeah! The Brooklyn Bridge in Brooklyn! Just like I thought!   
  
Ron: Look! There is Snape!  
  
Hermione: He is trying to cross the Bridge!  
  
Ron: We have to stop him!  
  
*Hermione and Ron run towards Snape as her walks over the bridge.   
  
*Hermione kicks him in the face  
*Ron does the Matrix kicks  
*Harry stands and watches. Scratches head out of confusion.  
*Snape takes out gun.  
*Hermione and Ron dodge it like in Matrix.  
*Harry slips and falls on a puddle and misses.  
*Ron kicks Snape and knocks him out.  
  
Hermione: Ron! Harry! We did it!  
  
Harry: Yeah.   
  
Ron: I cant believe it! I am a REAL FBI agent.  
  
Fred: Your task is not over yet my children,  
  
Harry: FRED! Where did you come from!?  
  
Fred: Now it is time to take Snape to the Sears tower.  
  
Harry: For the suprise party?  
  
Fred: Yes. Exactly, young grasshopper.  
  
Ron: We are on our way.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Mission Impossible Music%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Snape: WILL YOU PASS ME THE TEA!?  
  
Hermione: WHAT?  
  
Snape: WILL YOU PASS ME THE TEA?!  
  
Hermione: OKAY HERE!  
  
Harry: I CANT HEAR A WORD YOU ARE SAYING  
  
Hermione: WHAT!  
  
Harry: RON, TURN DOWN THE MUSIC  
  
Ron: Okay  
  
*turns down VERY loud music.  
  
Snape: Thank YOU!   
  
Hermione: Well, we are here!  
  
*All of Hogwarts staff: SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: Thank you! Thank you SO much!  
*Sniff sniff*  
  
Hermione: Mission complete.  
  
George: I am afraid not yet!  
  
Harry: Why am I not suprised.....  
  
George: You next task is to get Snape to the Statue of Liberty to sing the national anthem at the Cubs game.  
  
Ron: Yes sir!  
  
George: My the force be with you!  
  
Harry: Here we go again.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Mission Impossoble Music$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Snape: is it time for my close up yet?  
  
Hermione: Snape sir, here is your costume.  
  
Harry: Be ready in 2 min!  
  
Snape: All right.  
  
*Harry closes door to dressing room.   
  
Harry: I cant wait till this is over.  
  
Hermione: Oh Harry! This is so exciting.  
  
Harry: Does Snape even KNOW the nation anthem?????  
  
Hermione: Of course he does!  
  
Harry: Okay.  
  
*Snape comes out.  
Snape: How do I look??  
*Does a little twirl. Wearing red and blue spandex with white stars all over it.  
  
Harry: MY EYES! MY EYES! MY POOR LITTLE EYES!  
  
Hermione: You look LOVELY!  
  
Snape: Why thank you!  
  
*Snape walks out to stadium. Everyone applauds.  
*Loud Opera voice is herd.  
  
Harry: My EARS! MY EARS! IT BURNS!!!!!  
  
Hermione: This is beautiful!  
  
Ron: Mission accomplished!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Mission Impossible Music@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Fred: Well, good work young grasshoppers. You have done well.  
  
Ron: I am so happy! There IS a Santa Clause!  
  
Harry: Where did you get THAT from!   
  
Hermione: Dont you get it Harry!? All the clues point to ONE thing. Santa Clause DOES REALLY EXIST!  
  
Harry: FINE! I am sorry I asked.  
  
Ron: Merry Christmas, everyone! 


End file.
